So close, no matter how far
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Shura não gostava de se lembrar dessa parte de sua vida, a não ser pelo fato de que a alma de Saga no inferno despertara uma paixão avassaladora no espanhol. Saga e Shura Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**So close no matter how far**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Ship: Saga e Shura, Slash, MxM relationship, Songfic (Nothing Else Matters - Metallica), Spoilers da Saga de Hades

Advertências: Cenas de sexo entre homens, sofrimento e abuso emocional, violência.

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: 2

Completa: [ ] Sim [X] Não

Resumo: Shura não gostava de se lembrar dessa parte de sua vida, a não ser pelo fato de que a alma de Saga no inferno despertara uma paixão avassaladora no espanhol.

BetaReader: Akane Mitsuko Adachi Sagahara Tange, obrigada pela compreensão e carinho.

Dedicatória: Para Akane Mitsuko, porque ela me fez querer escrever Saint Seiya, de novo. E por ser sempre a melhor pessoa para se conversar quando o mundo parece difícil demais para viver.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não é meu, lógico, porque se fosse... Eu tornaria o anime completamente inadequado para menores e incluiria lemons em todos os capítulos XD. Bem, todos os cavaleiros estão vivos e felizes, ou nem tanto. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada, Toei, Bandai, Shueisha, Long Jump, Playarte... etc, etc, etc.

**Parte UM**

Shura corria como o vento, na verdade, como a luz, o sorriso que quase nunca estava lá aparecia no rosto bem talhado do espanhol. Recebera ótimas notícias.

Saga de Gêmeos despertara finalmente, após Atena decidir que todos os seus cavaleiros voltariam a viver.

Houvera dúvidas, muitos não o queriam de volta, muitos o julgavam perigoso demais, poderoso em excesso para uma nova chance de vida.

O cavaleiro de Capricórnio o defendera enfaticamente. Simplesmente porque amava loucamente Saga de Gêmeos embora jamais tivesse dito nada a respeito. Apenas olhares. Fora tudo a que tiveram direito naquele pesadelo que fora a luta no meikai.

Trair a deusa, matar a deusa, salvar a deusa.

Haviam sido tão torturados, haviam sofrido tanto. Sem esmorecer. Por fim haviam vencido, sim, mas sem alegria, nem comemorações. O amor pela deusa tivera que ser demonstrado de uma maneira tão estranha. Aquela vitória mais parecera uma imensa derrota.

A razão de ser de um cavaleiro de Atena era proteger sua deusa. E quando protegê-la importasse matá-la? O que poderiam fazer além de submeterem-se a tal ironia? Nada era simples, nem claro, havia regras, havia medo.

Os cavaleiros falecidos despertos por Hades para uma missão horrenda haviam entregado suas almas ao esquecimento, à dor e à lamentação.

As regras haviam sido quebradas, em nome de um interesse maior, o de salvar o mundo. Mesmo que tivesse custado a vida de tantos, a vida de um inocente que se imolara, rendido. A morte de Shaka de Virgem ardia na alma de Shura como uma ferida jamais cicatrizada.

Havia cumprido seu dever, sempre seu dever, mas não se orgulhava do que tinha feito.

Shura não gostava de se lembrar dessa parte de sua vida, a não ser pelo fato de que a alma de Saga no inferno despertara uma paixão avassaladora no espanhol.

Sempre calado e arredio, sempre sério e retraído, Shura não resistira ao olhar tenso e desesperado de Saga que lhe pedira ajuda para conseguir agüentar o peso enorme da missão de matar a quem jurara por sangue, alma e coração proteger.

Os diálogos pareciam monólogos. A dificuldade de Shura para se expressar era conhecida. Só que parecia tão fácil para Saga compreender a noção de honra e lealdade de Shura. Como na última vez que haviam se olhado nos olhos e conversado, seriamente, antes de morrerem no Castelo Heinstein.

Shura nunca esqueceria a intensidade do olhar do geminiano.

Jamais.

Haviam ficado no inferno e, no entanto, não parecera tão ruim estar naquela desolação porque Saga estava lá. O geminiano aquecia o frio enregelante das noites perdidas no inferno com sua conversa e sua força.

Talvez o inferno de Shura não fosse aquele lugar, mas fosse a falta de Saga em qualquer outro lugar... Tantos anos de solidão para o cavaleiro de Capricórnio e, por ironia, encontrara companhia nas paisagens acres do mundo do Imperador dos Mortos.

Haviam percorrido tantas e tantas vezes aquele lugar. Treinamentos excruciantes e a luta para agüentar o peso de súrplices moldadas de pecado.

Haviam sido atirados no tormentoso, doloroso e fervente rio de sangue, nos domínios de Ayacos de Garuda. Shura nunca esqueceria a dor daquilo.

As lembranças inundaram a mente do capricorniano. Em especial uma conversa.

Flashback

- "Então é só até aqui que vamos, Capricórnio. Fizemos nosso trabalho, não devemos temer. Foi uma honra, e uma alegria, estar ao seu lado." Fios loiros emoldurando o belo rosto do nativo de gêmeos.

- "Sua força me guiou." Foi a resposta um tanto baixa e contida do já apaixonado espanhol.

- "Sua honra o guiou. Fizemos tudo que podíamos. Quem sabe eu o reveja, algum dia." Saga tentou sorrir. Um riso triste de quem sabia que não iriam sobreviver.

E Shura enxergou uma galáxia inteira nos olhos muito azuis, sinceros e puros de Saga.

- "Eu queria..." Shura começara a dizer, querendo por para fora a imensa admiração, o sentimento louco que estava devorando-o por dentro. Agora sabia que era amor. Um daqueles que aparece do nada, em menos de um minuto, apenas porque... Tinha que ser. Um amor que jamais conhecera.

Fim do Flashback

Não houvera tempo. Shura não tivera nenhuma chance.

Morreram, ele e Saga, no cumprimento do dever.

Shura chegou à Fundação Graad. Não havia um coração em seu peito, havia uma bateria explodindo de ansiedade, isso sim. Batimentos tão fora do ritmo que fizeram Kanon arquear uma sobrancelha ao perceber o cosmo amalucado de Shura.

- "Capricórnio, veio voando? Nem faz um minuto que o avisamos e você estava na Bulgária e..." O irmão de Saga, obviamente, também podia se mover na velocidade da luz, era uma alusão a quão rápido Shura viera.

- "Ele acordou mesmo?" Um riso tão infantil e feliz. Um quê de inocência e esperança no sorriso de Shura.

Kanon arregalou os olhos. O cosmo de Shura luzia em cores sobrepostas, energia viva. Força vital. Poder e plenitude.

**So close no matter how far**

**Tão perto, não importa o quão distante**

**Couldn't be much more from the heart**

**Não poderia ser muito mais do coração**

**Forever trusting who we are**

**Eternamente confiando em quem somos**

**And nothing else matters**

**E nada mais importa**

- "A última vez que vi um cosmo assim, foi no casamento de Camus e Milo há um mês..." Shaka riu levemente.

- "Ninguém vai responder?" Shura escondeu seu constrangimento. Não costumava falar de sentimentos, nem se deixar conhecer por ninguém. Era um cabrito emburrado, como muitas vezes Saga o chamara naquele lugar.

O meikai fora seu desespero e também sua esperança. Shura agora sabia que estava em rota sem volta para o maior amor de sua vida. Fazia cinco meses que Saga estava sob tratamento. O corpo dele parecia estar bem, mas sua alma estava perdida.

Se Shura amara antes? Achava que sim. Até se dar conta do que sentia pela figura alta, forte e determinada do geminiano. De noite em seu templo, Capricórnio pegava alguns CDs, antigos, que ouvia em outra época, escolhia sempre a mesma faixa de um disco em especial. Não que tivesse predileção por uma música lenta como aquela, mas simplesmente, não podia evitar ficar ouvindo a voz gutural cantar a plenos pulmões que "nothing else matters". Era como se sentia quanto a Saga.

Para os que não haviam passado por nada daquilo, a condenação ao meikai, parecera pouco tempo. Só que o tempo no inferno não se contava como na terra. Haviam sido anos...

Para Saga e Shura haviam sido três longos anos de desespero naquele lugar.

Os piores e melhores momentos. As dores mais horríveis e a força mais intensa que brotava dos olhos e do coração do geminiano quando estavam reunidos os seis condenados, Shion de Áries, Máscara da Morte, Afrodite de Peixes, Camus de Aquário, Shura de Capricórnio e Saga de Gêmeos.

O geminiano sempre era o mais forte. O mais decidido. Aquele que faria qualquer coisa. Shion era o líder, mas o mais loucamente determinado era Saga.

Pagar seus pecados, mitigar a dor de haver traído tudo e todos. Não importava o nome que se desse ao que o cavaleiro estava fazendo. Saga estava resolvido a provar seu valor. E, na visão de Shura, provara, com folgas, que era merecedor de respeito.

E de amor.

Mesmo com os queixumes de Afrodite, que vez por outra se desesperava.

Mesmo com as ironias do Cavaleiro de Câncer, que não era tão inumano quanto parecera quando encarnado num corpo físico na superfície da terra.

Saga não perdera o foco, a mesma altivez de quando estavam vivos.

Quando estavam vivos...

O corpo inteiro do espanhol retinia somente de pensar em Saga. E ao mesmo tempo, tinha medo inacreditável de estar totalmente enganado, de estar louco, de perder as esperanças quando Saga o visse e...

- "Sim, eu acordei, Shura."

O mundo de repente parou de significar qualquer coisa. Um olhar muito azul e cheio de força e vitalidade. Os orbes mais límpidos que Shura já vira. O grego loiro era impactante, fascinante... Incrível. O espanhol entreabriu os lábios, que logo lhe fizeram o favor de tremer, como se ele estivesse prestes a chorar.

- "Saga." Uma única palavra saiu da garganta de Shura. Como se a tivesse guardado por milênios. Não conseguia pensar. Um vulcão despejando lava estaria mais em paz que o coração do moreno naquele momento.

- "Eu ouvi o que você disse enquanto eu dormia." Saga falou aproximando-se, num passe de mágica, do atônito espanhol. - "Repete."

**I never opened myself this way**

**Eu nunca me abri deste jeito,**

**Life is ours, we live it our way**

**A vida é nossa, nós vivemos da nossa maneira**

**All these words I don't just say**

**Todas estas palavras, eu não simplesmente as digo**

**And nothing else matters**

**E nada mais importa**

**

* * *

Nota: **Fanfiction produzida com todo carinho do mundo. Tem apenas dois capítulos. A quem gostou, poderia fazer a gentileza de deixar comentários? Basta um simples "li". A quem não gosto, poderia dizer no que se poderia melhorar? Ás vezes as pessoas não entendem a importância de sabermos o efeito de uma fanfiction. O segundo capítulo está pronto, ainda bem. Espero que gostem.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So close no matter how far**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Categoria**: Saint Seiya (CDZ - Cavaleiros do Zodíaco), ship: Saga e Shura, Slash, MxM relationship, Songfic (Nothing Else Matters - Metallica), Spoilers da Saga de Hades

**Ship**: Saga e Shura

**Advertências**: Cenas de sexo entre homens, sofrimento e abuso emocional, violência.

**Classificação**: NC-17

**Capítulos**: 2

**Completa**: [X] Sim [] Não

**Beta-Reader**: Akane Mitsuko Adachi Sagahara Tange, obrigada pela compreensão e carinho.

**Dedicatória**: Para Akane Mitsuko, porque ela me fez querer escrever Saint Seiya, de novo. E por ser sempre a melhor pessoa para se conversar quando o mundo parece difícil demais para viver.

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya não é meu, lógico, porque se fosse... Eu tornaria o anime completamente inadequado para menores e incluiria lemons em todos os capítulos XD. Bem, todos os cavaleiros estão vivos e felizes, ou nem tanto. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada, Toei, Bandai, Shueisha, Long Jump, Playarte... etc, etc, etc.

**Parte DOIS - Epílogo**

- "O que está acontecendo?" Kanon ficou abismado. Havia uma emoção diferente no irmão. Havia um quê de força sem parâmetros no jeito dele olhar para Shura. Havia... Luz.

E Saga sempre estivera mergulhado nas sombras de sua existência moribunda entre o bem e o mal.

E Saga passara muitos anos lidando com suas escuridões e seus múltiplos pecados.

E agora...

- "Saga..." Shura não conseguia falar nada além daquilo. Parecia tão patético e imbecil parado ali, daquele jeito, quase mudo, a armadura dourada reluzente cobrindo-o como proteção e como se fosse a força para mantê-lo de pé ante o homem que amava tanto.

- "Sua capacidade para o diálogo não mudou muito." O grego loiro e alto sorriu.

Shura sentiu seu peito apertar, sua alma voar e sua mente disparar em duzentas mil direções apenas por causa daquele sorriso.

- "Você nunca foi bom com palavras, não é, cabrito?" Saga fechou os olhos brevemente e os reabriu com mundos rodando em torno de si. O poder máximo daquele cavaleiro, manipular fendas temporais, tempo espaço, explodir galáxias. - "Quão grande é seu amor? Vai passear pelas galáxias comigo? Não sentirá medo quando eu não for eu mesmo e precisar ser contido? Vai conseguir entender que eu não mereço confiança?" O tom sério, o jeito perdido. Shura desmontou...

O cavaleiro de Capricórnio se atirou nos braços de Saga sem mais nenhuma palavra e fez o que deveria ter feito há muito tempo.

Shura inclinou-se um pouco e beijou a boca macia e doce de Saga. Enrodilhou os fios loiros lindos nos dedos da mão direita enquanto a esquerda envolvia a cintura coberta pelo metal pesado e flexível da armadura de Gêmeos.

**Trust I seek and I find in you**

**Confiança eu procuro e encontro em você**

**Every day for us something new**

**Todo dia para nós algo novo**

**Open mind for a different view**

**Abra a mente para uma visão diferente,**

**And nothing else matters**

**E nada mais importa**

- "Mas que diabos!" Kanon estava em choque. Seu lindo irmão estava agarrado no homem que dominara para matar Aiolos?

- "Isso faz sentido pra você? Estou confuso, admito." Shaka e sua aclamada calma.

- "Acho que é porque vocês não passaram três anos no meikai." Shion de Áries sorriu de maneira calma e serena, acompanhado de Dohko que também sorria levemente.

- "Três anos?" Kanon franziu o cenho. - "Não foi tanto assim, não pode ter sido."

Dohko franziu o cenho e olhou Shion com mil dúvidas no olhar. - "Nunca me falou a respeito."

- "Foram três longos anos. Esses dois nunca estavam juntos e sempre estiveram juntos. Saga sofreu tanto que pensei que escolhera mal os cavaleiros que deveriam cumprir a missão. Entendam que Saga tem no coração a mágoa de já ter traído o Santuário quando seu lado negro o dominou. E eu pedi a ele que fosse novamente um traidor. Junte-se a isso que Shura sempre se proclamou o mais fiel à Atena e seria enviado para matá-la." Shion suspirou, vendo os dois dourados separarem o beijo. - "Tomou coragem, Shura de Capricórnio?"

- "Grande Mestre." Saga e Shura responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- "Não era uma questão de coragem, senhor." Shura ficou tenso para logo sentir os dedos enluvados em metal de Saga tocarem sua mão.

- "Compreendo. Acho que precisam de uma folga. Estão dispensados por sete dias." Um sorriso amigável no rosto de Shion.

- "Não será necessário e..." Shura parou de falar quando Saga o olhou com tanto calor nos olhos que o capricorniano arfou. - "Saga..."

- "Agradecemos, senhor. Voltaremos em sete dias." Saga fez uma breve reverência e segurou firmemente na cintura de Shura, trazendo-o para bem perto. - "Temos assuntos a resolver. Vem comigo."

Shura não conseguia sequer saber a diferença entre realidade e sonho. Não naquele momento. Apenas acenou com a cabeça e deixou-se ser levado dali, impressionado com a força e urgência que sentia no cosmo de Saga. Por alguns momentos, ficou envergonhado por conta de todos os outros cavaleiros poderem fazer especulações a respeito deles, mas... Não era importante.

**Never cared for what they do**

**Nunca me importei com o que eles fazem,**

**Never cared for what they know**

**Nunca me importei com o que eles sabem,**

**But I know**

**Mas eu sei**

- "Saga acabou de acordar e já sumiu com Shura? Ele não deveria fazer mais exames? Ele pode ter algum resquício de seu lado negro e..." Shaka de Virgem calou-se ao ver a expressão firme de Shion.

- "Deixe-os. Esses homens cumpriram bem mais que seus deveres. Eles deixaram o amor para depois. Eles agüentaram tudo que foi possível. Estamos em paz agora. Podemos prescindir deles por alguns dias. Ou não posso contar com você, Shaka de Virgem?" Um olhar de Shion para Shaka. Era o suficiente.

- "Estaremos prontos, se for preciso." Shaka obedeceria. Não compreendia totalmente aquela história de tanto tempo no meikai, mas enfim...

Um tanto longe dali, numa vila da Grécia, lareira acesa devido às já baixas temperaturas, um casal tremendamente apaixonado se entregava aos beijos que já deveriam ter trocado há muito tempo.

Tempo demais.

- "S-Saga..." Shura gemia com o corpo maior e mais forte sobre o seu, entremeando-se no seu, enroscando ao seu como se nunca tivesse sido diferente.

- "Repete o que disse enquanto eu dormia..." Saga gemia enquanto arremetia dentro de Shura. Firme, forte, quente, sem parar, estava enlouquecendo de prazer tomando o capricorniano para si.

- "E-eu..." Shura não conseguia sequer concentrar-se o suficiente. Nu, em cima de um tapete macio de fios encorpados e compridos, com os cabelos loiros de Saga esparramando-se sobre ambos os corpos, a boca de Saga mordendo, sugando sua língua e arrancando gemidos longos quando o beijava intensamente, a memória do espanhol estava parcialmente afetada. Melhor dizer que totalmente afetada.

Saga encaixou-se ainda mais, ouvindo os quase gritos de Shura enquanto entrava nele num ângulo perfeito, atingindo-o na próstata como se tivessem sido amantes por séculos. Gostava de sentir-se cercado de calor e maciez, gostava do corpo suando sob o seu, apreciava as mãos fortíssimas de Shura arranhando-o, apertando sua pele, deixando marcas, hematomas.

Haviam adiado demais a felicidade. Não havia mais tempo algum a perder. - "Repete... Geme meu nome bem gostoso e repete o que disse tantas vezes enquanto eu dormia..."

Fundo.

Uma sucessão de movimentos potentes.

Saga arremeteu duro e forte, vendo o corpo de Shura arquear desesperado, ouvindo o grito de prazer do amante.

O grego girou ambos no tapete e colocou o espanhol sobre seu corpo, segurando-o firme e olhando-o com desmedido amor. - "Se acaba por minha causa. Se está tão desesperado, se entrega pra mim." Moveu os quadris para cima fazendo Shura ver estrelas e segurou-o pela cintura quando o moreno começou a deslizar para cima e para baixo num ritmo selvagem e prazeroso.

**So close no matter how far**

**Tão perto, não importa o quão distante**

**Couldn't be much more from the heart**

**Não poderia ser muito mais do coração**

**Forever trusting who we are**

**Confiando eternamente em quem somos**

**And nothing else matters**

**E nada mais importa**

Shura corou violentamente, sentindo desejo, vontade de fugir do olhar ígneo de Saga e também... Por que estava quase lá. Nunca imaginara que seria tão forte, nem intenso. Praticamente haviam entrado naquela casa arrancando as armaduras, a pouca roupa por debaixo dela sendo atirada por todos os lugares e se jogaram naquele tapete.

Não houvera pergunta alguma, nem resposta nenhuma fora ouvida. Entenderam-se com beijos sôfregos e mãos correndo livremente pelos corpos marcados de lutas e sangrias.

- "Eu estou vivo..." Shura balbuciou enquanto seu corpo ia se perdendo.

- "Eu estou vivo..." Saga repetiu, arfando.

Olhares trocados, movimentos firmes, confiança.

- "Mas não é vida..." Shura gemeu desesperado, o prazer tão próximo...

- "Mas não é vida..." Saga agarrou firme a cintura do outro puxando-o para baixo de uma vez, violentamente, enquanto seu quadril subia, enterrando-se no amante.

- "Sem você..." Shura gemeu mais que falou e explodiu no clímax há tanto adiado. O poderoso corpo do cavaleiro tremia de prazer e amor.

- "Não é vida sem você..." Saga puxou-o para baixo, roubando-lhe o fôlego num beijo apaixonado enquanto seu prazer percorria todo seu sistema, fazendo-o acreditar que voltara do negro mundo em que estivera apenas para aquilo, para Shura. Nada era mais importante, não mais.

**I never opened myself this way**

**Eu nunca me abri deste jeito,**

**Life is ours, we live it our way**

**A vida é nossa, nós vivemos da nossa maneira**

**All these words I don't just say**

**Todas estas palavras, eu não simplesmente as digo**

**And nothing else matters**

**E nada mais importa**

Nota: É, acabei. Estava com saudade daqui. Fui tão carinhosamente recebida que vem mais uma Saga e Shura e duas Rada e Val. Quanto as que estão paradas, mil perdões, eu empaquei, de verdade, nas outras fanfics. Mas tenho planos para Masquerade, que escrevo com Akane na conta de Shiryu Mitsuko. Abraços a todos e, poxa, senti falta de vocês. Que bom que também sentiram a minha, isso é grande incentivo.

Kakau: Obrigada pela review e pelo carinho. Sabe que você foi a responsável por paçoca e pudim, então tem muito crédito comigo. E eu adoro seu jeito louco de comentar.


End file.
